


It's Time to Begin, Isn't it

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Bayverse - Fandom, Bumblebee - Fandom, Transformers, Transformers series
Genre: AU, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/M, Modern Retelling, Transformers - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, clifford, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Just a fluffy Transformers: Bumblebee and Charlie Clifford au where she finds a ring in a antique store and buys it, only to have it grow and grow until it reaches his full size and he enlists her help





	It's Time to Begin, Isn't it

**Author's Note:**

> So, ever since I've gotten into the Transformers franchise and learned there was a Bumblebee movie, this idea has been floating through my head.  
> I haven't seen the Bumblebee movie yet, but I've seen clips and something about the way the characters interact stayed with me.  
> I hope you guys like it. I think I might expand this one, if anyone is interested in hearing more :D

• Charlie’s favorite pastime is raiding the local thrift stores and antique shops  
• One day, she finds an antique bee ring, yellow as a tulip, with two turquoise jewels, so brilliant they almost glow  
• She has to have it and tells the shop owner, while jamming her finger against the glass in her impatience  
• The shop owner gives her a dirty look but takes out the ring  
• She buys it for a ridiculous amount, paying for it entirely out of pennies  
• The shop owner is scandalized which is almost as satisfying as owning the ring  
• From the moment Charlie slips it on her finger, she feels it, the jolt of electricity  
• It is alive, she is sure of it  
• She falls asleep with it on and when she wakes up, she discovers it has swollen so large that while she slept, it rolled down to her wrist  
• The jewels distinctly look like eyes, and the twists of metal amongst the spiked ridges almost remind her of a mouth, smiling  
• She accuses herself of being crazy and goes down to the shop to work on her car  
• The car does not get fixed  
• Charlie spends half the flipping through a new car magazine  
• She wants to travel to Japan  
• Never has her town felt smaller  
• Everything around her is constricted, quiet  
• She turns up the radio until she is drowning in the music and she works  
• The bracelet grows heavier until she is forced to lower it to the tabletop  
• When she looks at it again, it has grown to the size of a tire  
• Those are definitely eyes, and that is definitely a mouth  
• It’s smiling, she knows it’s smiling  
• And every time she looks away, it continues to grow until it is the size of her car  
• And then the next time she looks, it is a car  
• Yellow, with headlights so blue it is as if they were dipped in the ocean  
• She raps her knuckles against the hood, tells the car it’s beautiful  
• The tint of the headlight changes  
• Is it blushing?  
• She can’t tell it if it adorable or ridiculous or if she is insane  
• Probably all three  
• This time, it changes in front of her to an almost human form  
• He blinks and she decides she has never seen anything more beautiful in her life  
• What a steal  
• She tells him she purchased him in pennies  
• He blushes again   
• She asks him if he is hungry  
• Everyone always asked her that whenever she went to their houses  
• It is common hospitality, to want to feed something you care about  
• Her ring is sentient – it grew into a robotic man  
• Is it strange that she care so much about him when she doesn’t understand him  
• She puts the question in a closet and does not open it again  
• And all at once I knew, I knew at once, I knew he needed me, he says  
• That’s Shelley Duvall, Charlie tells him  
• Help me, help you, he says  
• Okay, I think I get it. You’re in trouble? You need me to help you? She asks  
• He springs forward to grab Charlie, hefts her into the air and shakes her  
• He is pleased  
• Charlie is sick  
• Don’t do that again, she tells him, I’m a delicate person  
• He sings his promises and devotion  
• Charlie tells him she doesn’t know the first thing about robotic wars, but she does know about protecting people  
• She says she will protect him with her life  
• He doesn’t sing; this time he touches the top of her head, gingerly, while making a whirring sound  
• It is the beginning of something, Charlie decides, something different, a better direction for her life  
• She joins him on his adventure


End file.
